


The Devil Went Down to Beacon Hills

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles, Sassy Peter Hale, Supernatural stuff is known, Young Peter Hale, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Years. </p><p>Stiles had ten years to himself before having to go live with notorious Peter Hale. He decided that when his ten years were up he was going to raise hell. </p><p>Things sort of go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Went Down to Beacon Hills

The woods were eerily quiet for this time of night. John Stilinski wasn’t too sure if it was because of the alcohol he had consumed or the situation he was in that made him so uneasy.  He believed that the latter had more to do with it. Deals with supernatural beings just seemed like a terrible idea, but he had no choice. His wife was dying and he just couldn’t let her go. He didn’t know what he would do without her, let alone how it would affect Stiles.

That was when someone suggested that he see Peter Hale. John had heard many stories about the man in the past few years. He had a connection to the supernatural which allowed him to perform tasks for people who made deals with him, however no one knew for sure what type of supernatural creature he was. There was speculation of course, but John hardly ever listened to rumors. . He was said to be a cunning, resourceful, man-of-his-word who made miracles happen but often at a hefty price. The miracle was music to John’s ears, it was the hefty price that made him hesitate. However, today they got the news that his wife had at best three weeks to live so after visiting hours were over he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and made a few phone calls to set up meeting with Peter.

 He walked through the woods, hardly able to see anything because of the intense darkness until he got to a small clearing. He stopped and looked around and not for the first time that night he was starting to regret his decision.

After a few minutes of standing around with nothing in sight John was starting to get both annoyed and even more anxious. He was told to meet here and he was on time, he expected the other person to be on time as well. Where was the man he was supposed to meet?

It was then that he heard a shuffle coming from behind him. “Hello?” He called out.

A young man then appeared. He had dark and hair bright blue eyes. His clothes were unassuming just a plain white t-shirt and jeans. There appeared to be nothing special about the young man before him at all. John would have laughed and almost did that this was the big, terrible, conniving dealer he heard so much about if it weren’t for the fact that the kid seemed to carry himself with such confidence that it was almost off putting.

“What can I do for you this fine evening?” The teenager spoke in a bored tone.

“I need you to heal my wife. She is dying and I just need her to get better, for my son.” John said. He did not appreciate the way the boy in front him spoke without a care in the world, like John was beneath him. John was a deputy and the older of the two, he thought he deserved some respect.

Cold, calculating blue eyes watched carefully. John could feel the teenager judging him, probably deeming him as desperate as he sounded. John hated it. The boy finally spoke, “You do know that I do nothing for free. This is going to cost you and there is no guarantee that whatever I do will actually work. Trying to perform miracles on the dying is tricky business.”

“I don’t have much money but I’ll do whatever takes. Just help her.” He almost added on a please but his pride refused to allow him to do that.

“Then here is my offer: I want your son. He is what? Eight years old? He will come to live with me in ten years.  In exchange I will heal your wife.”

John was more than slightly taken back by the bluntness of the person standing in front him. He was not expecting the offer to be laid out like that and he was definitely not expecting _that_ offer. He paused. He didn’t know what to say. On the one hand this was an opportunity to save his wife and had Stiles know that this option was available he would most likely see the logic that John was seeing. On the other hand, this was Stiles. His son. He couldn’t just jeopardize Stiles’ life because of his own selfish reasons to save his wife. Claudia was something else to take in consideration. If she ever found out what he was thinking about doing she would kill him.

His thoughts were all over the place. He had no idea what to do and he didn’t really have much time. He looked over at the youth in front him. Peter looked even more bored than before if that was possible. He was now inspecting his nails like someone out of a movie and as if he could read John’s thoughts he said, “I’m a very busy man Mr. Stilinski. I do not have all day. It is now or never. Do you want me to heal your wife in exchange for your son in ten years? Yes or no?”

There was a long pause.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had. I wanted to get something done for tpday for Steter Week so I present this: chapter 1
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
